


I Want to See

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M, PWP, Voyeurism, abandoned, this was self indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colress and N are having quality time together, and the former wants to assure Ghetsis they sure are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See

**Author's Note:**

> A self indulgent PWP I started to write last year, but never bothered to either finish or publish. I really have no idea what's gotten into me right now.
> 
> N's portrayal is a bit child-y, but he is 18 there. Or 21 where required by law.

I have no idea how did I let Colress put me in here, my hands twisted back and tied to the chair I sat on.

 

I didn't expect to be put completely outside the action, and to wind up on such a position. Well... This bastard sure knows about how I like to watch. But the best part of watching is becoming involved, when things get really, really hot. 

 

Now, I'm in front of N sitting on his knees, and half-undressed, messy haired Colress, crawling up to him from behind. There's some kind of bestiality in his stare, a prime example of primal lust...

 

The nerd's looking straight into my eyes as his bony hands crawl onto my adoptive's nude body, spindly fingers skidding across the velvety skin of his chest. The touch is firm, it almost seems to leave dents in the flesh.

 

The words leave Colress' mouth in a monotone, but somehow agitated voice.

 

''He's my little baby now. You have no control over him anymore.''

 

''As if.'' I barked. ''Do you really think you've got any power here, just because I let you fuck this foundling just once?''

 

My voice stutters. Too much. 

 

''I thought you were more ambitious than that, Colress.''

 

He responds with a sly stare, as his lips latch onto the kid's thin neck and slide slowly upwards, savoring every inch of this connection. N whines his lover's name out quietly, having his nipples kneaded on and pinched; his voice shakes, full of tension and youthful lust. This little slut is quite into it.

 

My crotch begins to feel uncomfortable, especially when their lips find a way to meet each in a wet, sloppy kiss.

 

I can see my presence is a bit problematic to N, as he squirms nervously and looks either at me or away all the time. Colress senses that as well; he whispers something into his ear and hoists him onto his lap. N is turned around to face him rather than me and straddle his thighs, smiling and purring as he feels kisses placed at the base of his neck. 

 

Colress wraps one of his hands around N's hip and spits into the other, before clenching it around my kid's cock. He soon starts to pant and whimper as he's tugged, his skinny hips shudder and swing back and forth; he either lolls his head back or leans it against the blonde one. 

 

My erection is more than obvious now, but the only thing I can do now is to look at it; and feel it pulse, ache and twitch everytime N moans hungrily or moves his body just right. 

 

''Don't push him so hard, he's still a child,'' I sneer nervously, in a futile attempt to joke my improperly huge arousal away. 

 

''He's pretty horny for a child, don't you think?' Colress purrs, as he latches his lips at the boy's neck, sucking and nipping at the skin and peeking at me from behind his upper frame. ''Uhhh, right, N? You like that, uh...?... Your daddy thinks we're so cute together...''

 

And I still watch. 

 

He moves N carefully onto the mattress, and swiftly leans above the boy's own erection; pretty hard and glistening with bodily fluids. I gasp in delight in a strange unison with kid's shrill moan, as he gets a ring tucked onto his cock, eventually getting his first blow job ever from the lewd scientist. 

 

The component of his stupid middle school punkster hairstyle, the long blue strand, waves in an even more stupid fashion as he bobs his head diligently, leaking droplets of spit and giving N a bonus ball massage.

 

''Go on, swallow it all, you dirty, thirsty tramp, yeah... come on, choke on it,'' I growl, trying all I can to relieve just a bit of tension put on me. 

 

Colress slowly draws back, languidly letting go, and reaches for a small basket at the bedside, fishing out a bottle of lube and a rubbery toy. At the first glance, it looked like an oversized baby pacifier with a mouthpiece ending with a blunt, mildly raked claw. A small motor is peeking out from beneath the layers of clear, glitter-laden silicone. 

 

I see what you did there, Colress. You've prepared well, you kinky fuck.

 

''...all right, N, baby, we'll try something different, okay...?''

 

A distinctive, buzzing sound and N's loud cries fill the room as he's now kept busy by the toy, his body arching up and writhing in a chaotic fashion. 

 

I'm drowning in a sea of all wrong fantasies. 

 

I'm soon snapped back into reality, so close to a dream, I think, when I suddenly realize the blonde is already kneeling in front of me, his hands manipulate at my flies.

 

''W-what is it, Doctor...? It's inside me... I feel it inside.... What is it...? It...it feels... weird...ohhh...''

 

I like where is this going. 

 

''Oh- Colress—ah-aaahh—''

 

Good. So good. 

 

My cock is swiftly unsheathed from beneath my garments, and soon in Doctor's hand. One sleek movement draws the foreskin off, another scoops a bead of precome onto a wide thumb and circles it softly into a blushed tip. All of my composure is lost and I let out a gasping, stuttering groan, my hips shudder under a wave of burning bliss.

 

Colress doesn't need to be convinced to give me head as well; yes, his mouth and tongue feel as good as they looked, when fooling around with N's shaft.

 

''Yeah, you just can't exist without a good hard cock in your mouth, can you, eh?''

 

I move my hips up to fuck into the nerd's head harder, my eyes locked at N. His eyes are hazy, face soaked in a fierce blush; he's still caterwauling desperately and shaking, the vibrating plug stimulating the heck out of him. 

 

''...C-col...ress... I can't... anymore...please... come here...co-c-col...''

 

The blonde lashes my length with one last, languid lick, and draws back quickly again, to go and answer the pitiful whimpers of his baby. 

 

''I can see you missed me, N. Do you want me to take care of you?''

 

The sound of these words sent shivers even down my spine. 

 

Yes, fuck him raw, forget my erection, left slick with discharges, twitching miserably, aching for a touch even more than before. 

 

Suddenly, Colress turns around, and it's that cunning glint in his eyes where I can see he's just got an idea, a very interesting one at this. 

 

He comes back to me and having first reached for a knife from the pouch etched to his belt, he cuts my hands free and orders me to undress.

 

Normally I would rather die than take orders from this fucker, but right now, there is something devilishly good behind them. 

 

I know it.

 

I know it when I lay myself comfortably at a hoard of pillows, all of different sizes and textures. Colress quickly makes N lay on his back and on top of me, himself tending gently to his own, still clothed erection. 

 

I wrap my arms around N's and draw him closer to me. It's probably... the first time we're this close to each other, and most likely, the last... but he's so irresistible. He tucks his head under my chin, and I bury my face in his hair, thoroughly enjoying their faint, soapy scent and how soft and downy are they. 

 

N's body shivers and he's letting out these little, quiet, cute whimpers as my hand fiddles briefly with his balls; as he wriggles, his sweat soaked lower back rubs across my cock, making this setup enjoyable for both of us.

 

Why didn't I fuck him in the first place?

 

I'm now looking at Colress, stepping out of his pants and jerking himself softly, as he adjusts to our position. He's rather averagely endowed, but I think he's more than enough for N.

 

I sort of actually want him to enjoy parting with his virginity, not to turn it into a ritual slaughter.

 

The blonde leans to cuddle his face to N's abdomen, leaving a few small pecks and murmuring into the skin. 

 

''Trust us, and relax, baby. We won't hurt you...''

 

He then lifts my kid's legs up and lets them rest on each of his shoulders. As he attempts to enter N for the first time, the boy tenses up and whines in trepidation.

 

''Oh, god... Relax, or else it is really going to hurt.'' Colress sighs, looking at him with a reassuring grin, his hands stroking his hipline. ''Keep your legs in place and re-lax.''

 

''Please… I'm scared—oh… ohhhh—Col-ress—!!!''

 

N's mouth unravels into intense panting and a few deep, guttural moans as he's finally penetrated deep; after a three or such attempts and a fair amount of lube splayed.

 

His muscles repeatedly bundle up and get loose for a few seconds before completely relaxing. As he almost melts in my arms, giving in to Colress' careful, but steady thrusts, he's letting out a shrill cry of pain and fear, but also...pleasure?

 

His body again grinds at my cock, filling my mind with soft, breathtaking haze of bliss.

 

''He feels so good,'' the blonde gasps as he plunges into my charge, ''oh fuck, so good. You're such a good boy, N...ohh...how do you feel, baby...? ''

 

''Do you like it...?'' I whisper a question into N's ear, as he tilts his head back. He breathes fast, every breath comes out with a small whimper. ''Tell him. He has to know that, boy.''

 

''...it's... it's... ahh-ah... D-doctor...I need...I need more... ''

 

My eyes lock with N's; the eyes filled with a mixture of confronting feelings. His hand rests on my cheek and drags my face closer to his; I can feel his breath, strained from the intense sensation, lust reverbating in every one of the tiny moans and squeaks escaping his lips.

 

''Ghetsis... Oh, Ghet..sis... ohhh...'' 

 

Our lips brush across each other briefly. A violent spark of desire crawls up my spine and I draw him even closer to deepen the kiss; I don't care anymore how wrong is that. He's not my adoptive child now; right now he's a young, tender man I hadn't realized I've lusted after so much.

 

I let the perfection of the moment overtake me completely. The sweet, mellow taste of N's lips... Colress' voice, his expression laced with immense ecstasy and ultimate fulfillment; the erratic jabs of his pelvis pounding N's body harder onto my thirsty cock, so longing for release and so close to it... just a moment, just a few little rubs..

 

My fingers sink into N's skin as I finally climax; the orgasm so powerful I black out for a split second, my lips spewing loud, chaotic grunts. My body shudders sharply and I can feel my thick, warm come filling the space between us.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sin


End file.
